Green's Pokemon Adventure
by Shadow of Raikou
Summary: This uses the names from the game: Red, Blue and Green. So...yeah... Follow Green on her quest to find the mysterious TM that allows pokemon to transform into humans at will! Chapter 2 up! Thanks Morbane for the review!
1. Recieving the quest

Green's pokemon adventure. By Shadow of Raikou. 

Green brushed her long, greenish-blue hair and stared into the mirror. _I look like crap... _she thought. She then waved the thought away and headed out the door, to Professor Oak's lab. Waving goodbye to her mother, she started on the trip across the small town of Pallet. Along the way, she saw Red and Blue arguing over who was going to get the stronger pokemon. She sighed. "Will those two ever give it a rest?" She asked herself. Shaking her head, she walked up the steps to the huge laboratory, and pushed open the heavy doors. 

"Oh, Green. Good to see you!" The Professor greeted her as she walked in. "Have a seat; the boys should be here shortly." She walked gingerly over to a chair by a large window at the back of the lab and sat down on it. 

"Professor." She said nervously. "What did you want me here early for?" 

"Well...you see..." The old man sighed and got up from his chair. He faced her. "I want the boys, Red and Blue, to try and complete a Pokedex. I know they'll probably never do it, at least not before I die. But that doesn't matter. Now, I want you to go on a special mission. I am giving you a Charmander, and I want you to see if you can find the legendary man who gives out the TM that allows pokemon to transform into humans. It's rumored that he lives somewhere north of Mount Silver, and only the trainers who are extremely talented and have bonded well with their pokemon are strong enough to get through the mountain." 

Green looked shocked. _He wants me to do all that... that will take years to accomplish... _Her thoughts were interrupted by Red and Blue, coming into the lab and screaming at each other. 

"My pokemon is going to beat the shit out of yours, Red!" Blue boasted. 

"No way! Mine'll beat yours with its eyes closed!" Red retorted, sticking his foot out to try and trip Blue. Blue simply jumped over his foot and smirked. 

Oak cleared his throat, and the boys looked at him. "Now, I want each of you to complete..." Oak went on his speech while Green dozed. 

_That old man can be rather boring... _she thought dully. She sighed and rested her head on her hands. Green stared at her feet. _I wonder what Charmander will be like... I wonder if its going to be a boy or a girl... Why does the Professor want me to do this... Why not someone else... _Questions flooded her mind, but no answers came. She was interrupted by Oak handing her a pokeball. 

"Here's your Charmander." He said. She took the pokeball and stood to her feet. Oak smiled warmly at her. 

"Lets see whose pokemon is stronger!" Blue challenged Red. Red smiled, his brown eyes flashing with excitement. 

"You're on!" He said, throwing the pokeball containing his new Squirtle. The turtle pokemon appeared and let out its battle cry. Green could tell it was a boy. She had studied pokemon all of her life, and could tell the difference between male and female pokemon without the aide of a machine. She was so lost in thought that she barely heard Blue call out his Bulbasaur. 

"Bulbasaur, use your tackle!" Blue shouted, pointing his finger at his opponents' pokemon. The pokemon launched itself at Squirtle, knocking it backwards. "Ha! Looks like your pokemon is too weak to take on my Bulbasaur! I think I'm gonna call him Crusher! Because he CRUSHES the weak!" Blue said proudly, as Red recalled his pokemon. 

Green stared at him with cold, accusing reddish-pink eyes. "Your Bulbasaur is a girl, not a boy, you ignorant, pigheaded little boy." She said, still glaring at him. 

"How would YOU know?" Blue sneered, glaring right back at Green. 

"Actually Blue, that Bulbasaur IS a girl." Oak informed him. Blue's jaw dropped momentarily. Then he started laughing. 

"HA! Red, you're so pathetic your pokemon was beaten by a GIRL pokemon! HAHAH!! What a loser!" With that, he walked out the door; Red in a close second. Green sighed and walked out the door after the boys, who had disappeared into their respective houses. 

"Now..." Green said as soon as she had exited the small town. "Lets see what you look like." She threw her ball and the small lizard popped out. He was a boy, she could tell that right away. He was normal looking enough, Orange with blue eyes. She smiled down at him. "Hi. My name is Green." She said, extending a hand towards her pokemon. He looked at her warily, and then reached his paw out and put in her hand. She closed her hand around his and shook it. He stared at her strangely. She just smiled. "Well, you should have a name. I think I'll call you ryuujin, which means Dragon king in Japanese." Ryuujin smiled at that compliment, and together the two started on a pokemon adventure. 


	2. Steven

  "Ryuujin, fly me up that mountain!" Green commanded, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. Her Charizard nodded, and she climbed on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they flew up to the top of Mount Silver. After much work, Green had finally made it to Mount Silver. Red had beat Blue and won the championship three years ago, and he was the top member of the elite four and a pokemon master. Blue became a gym leader. Green sighed. _They have all amounted to great things... But me... Nothing. I am but a mere trainer, struggling to survive... _Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryuujin, who gave a soft roar to indicate that they had landed. Green jumped off her pokemon and looked around. They were really high up off the ground, and all there was ahead of them was a small cave entrance. She smiled. "Come on, Ryuujin." she turned to look at her Charizard. "Lets go in and find that man!" He gave an eager roar, and they walked inside... 

  Green looked around inside the cave. There was a stream to the left, with a tall waterfall. Golbat flew down at her, trying to bite at her. Ryuujin blasted fire at them, making them drop to the ground. Green released Her Espeon. She looked around for an opponent to fight, and when she found none, she turned to her trainer expectantly. 

  "No Mikeneko, No pokemon to fight." She told her. "Mikeneko, listen carefully and see if you can hear another human in this cave!" Green ordered her Espeon. The psychic cat closed her eyes and listened intently. A few minutes later, her eyes snapped open and she pointed to the waterfall with her tails. Green smiled. "Good job, Mikeneko!" And she returned her pokemon. She turned to Ryuujin. "Ryuujin, can you take me up that waterfall?" Her pokemon nodded enthusiastically. She beamed. "Great!" She jumped on his back again, and he flew her up the steep waterfall... 

  When they got to the top, the first thing Green noticed was the small cabin surrounded by Golbat. It was amidst jagged rocks. Green looked at the Golbat uneasily. She turned to Ryuujin, who was following close behind her, as he had done since day one. "Ryuujin, be careful not to wake the Golbat..." She whispered to him. He nodded. She smiled and rubbed him on the head. The girl trainer then turned and walked up to the cabin as quiet as she could. 

  "Who are you!?" A voice demanded. Green and Ryuujin immediately stopped and the Golbat woke up. They swarmed Green and her beloved dragon, who used a flamethrower to stop them. The screeched and flew away, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. 

  Green sighed. "Who are you?" The voice asked again. Green mustered up all of her courage and answered. "I am Green, the pokemon trainer!" 

  "What business do you have here?" 

  "I collected all sixteen badges, and am seeking the TM to allow my pokemon to turn human when they wish." 

  The figure stepped into the lighted cave; it was lit by Ryuujin's tail. It was a short man, about seventy with gray hair and dark brown eyes. 

  "Who are you?" Green asked somewhat fearfully. She had an uneasy feeling about this guy... Ryuujin shifted behind her, giving the occasional growl of discontent. 

  "My name is Steven, and I am the holder of the TM. But I'm afraid it will not work unless your pokemon really loves you as an equal and vice versa." He stared at the pair. 

  Ryuujin looked at Green, and Green looked at Ryuujin. 

  "I trust my pokemon!" Green said confidently. "Ryuujin here is my equal! And he knows it! Right, Ryuujin?" 

  Ryuujin nodded. Steven looked at Ryuujin carefully. 

  "I am sorry." He said sincerely. Green looked at him strangely. "You see, Ryuujin here was human before. He was a human who had done something very bad in his previous life, and so he was sentenced to become a pokemon in his next life, which is now. He cannot use the TM to become human. Instead, he has to prove to everyone that he truly cares for people, his trainer in particular." When he was finished with his speech, he sat down on the ground and stared at the two, who were in shock. 

  Ryuujin let out a soft moaning noise and rested his massive head on his trainers shoulder. Green softly stroked his head. 

Authors notes: I do have more written, I'll post it later, bla bla… Yeah. And Green has Reddish-Pink eyes because that was the first color that came to mind… So yeah… JA NE!


End file.
